For Konohamaru
by atriptothegreatbeyond
Summary: Naruto is given a warning if he dose not meet the villages idea of a decent jinchiriki he will face extraction. Then Konohamaru will become the new jinchiriki of the Kyubi. Naruto decides he will meet and exceed the villages expectations to spare konohamaru a jinchirkis fate. In a result the Naruto we know changes. Slightly stronger Naruto. AU. I DO NOT OWN NARUTO.
1. Burdens

For Konohamaru

*I do not own Naruto*

Summary: Naruto is given a warning if he fails as the kyubi's Jinchuriki someone else will have to take his place and he won't survive to protect them. AU

Chapter 1: Burdens

Team seven arrived into the hokage's office after they comple their first D rank Kakashi was giving the oral report of team seven's mission and slightly behind him two of Kakashi's genin were standing at quiet attention while the other Naruto was quietly (for Naruto) mumbling about glorified chore missions and something about waste of time. When kakashi finished his report the hokage dismissed the team and asked Naruto to stay. As his team left Naruto could hear their passing snickers about how he really should learn to respect the hokage. The hokage was ordering Anbu out of his office, applying silencing seals and looking for any of Danzo's spying devices (especially the brainwashed human kind).

Naruto looked at the hokage and knew that whatever he was about to say was important and probably a secret because the last time he did this it was when they discussed the Kyubi. He secretly hoped the hokage realized that he was awesome enough to know about his parents. This caused Naruto to fidget in the seat offered to him by the hokage. The old leader sat down took a long weary look at his back wall that contained the pictures of his fellow hokage's, then another at the picture on his desk. He did not like what he was about to say. He was about to admit that he could and would do anything that was in the best interest of the village even at the cost of family. But wanting prolong the inevitable he decided it was best to start this conversation on a lighter note.

The aged hokage looked at Naruto and gave him a warm grandfatherly smile and watch as Naruto relaxed. He inwardly felt discussed at himself because nothing he was going to match that smile. Well maybe he can start the conversation on a lighter note and in doing so he is not being a coward in any way shape or form. "Naruto how was your first mission?" he asked. Naruto happily jumped out of his chair happy he wasn't getting bad news or was in trouble and started to excitedly explain how the mission went. And then started a tangent about how when he was hokage he wasn't going to waste ninja's time with fake missions he would have academy students do it or something. The hokage listed to Naruto's rant to the end. It also had the plus of prolonging task load for the day.

Fortunately or unfortunately Naruto ran out of things to say about how un-ninja D rank missions were, how awesome he was, how much of a loser Sasuke was, the wonderful points of Sakura, the lazy-ass-ness of Kakashi, how awesome a hokage he will be and the virtues of ramen. The hokage had to move their discussion in the right direction. He decided the best approach was to delicately as possible ease into the conversation and this again was not a way to avoid the topic but a way to protect the young boys psyche. "Naruto I heard the other day you meet my grandson and taught him a few of your tricks," said the old man. Naruto broke into his biggest foxy smile and started to tell the hokage about his adventure with his new younger brother type figure/ minion. The hokage did not know if he should be pleased or watchful of his grandson and honorary grandsons budding relationship. He decided it was a good thing because it stopped Kono's assignation attempts and got him into other people's hair mainly his teachers and Naruto's. It would also make Naruto understand how important what he is and how his actions as a shinobi will soon affect others.

In another world the aged hokage would have decide that this discussion could wait a few years or when Naruto was more mature and ready for what he was about to say and had instead taken Naruto out for ramen to celebrate his first mission. Only to die a few months later and never tell him how both his grandson's futures were in danger. In this version of reality the hokage did not chicken out and did tell Naruto some of the less classified information about his situation as jinchuriki. "Naruto while I'm happy that you and my grandson are getting along so well. I'm afraid I have something important to speak of with you," Said the aged man. Naruto started to fidget in his chair again and fell into his defense mechanisms to protect him from whatever the old man was about to say. "Did you finally decide to give me the hat old man and enjoy your paper free retirement?" said Naruto.

The hokage inwardly started to daydream of sipping tea with summons while some other poor sucker was chained to his desk. As he pushed the sweet dream out of his mind he couldn't help but see past the mask and into the boy's soul. He saw the loneliness that went with the boy's position, it had lessened over time. He saw the negative emotions swirling in the back of Naruto's mind feeding of the villagers miss treatment and the Kyubis own darkness. The hokage saw the boy's great love for the village that hated him and love he had for those he cared about. He wished he didn't see the part of the boy was always ready at a moment's notice for the worst actions of humans to befall on him. He didn't want to think of how ready his grandson figure was to be betrayed by him. But he was glad the boy was ready it would help him deal with what he needs to do. Naruto would be ok. He had a supper power of turning the worst actions of man into a positive. It is what has kept his sanity intact. It is what has used to survive as a jinchiriki.

The old man stoped staring at the boy at let out a sigh. "Might as well get this over with", he thought. "Naruto have you ever heard of the term jinchuriki?" Naruto shook his head in the negative. "Naruto the term jinchuriki means "The power of a human sacrifice" but what it refers to is those who hold one of the nine tailed beasts. You Naruto are one these containers and you already ready know you hold the nine tails. There are other tailed beasts Suna has the one tail, Kumo has the two and eight tails, Kiri has the three and six tails, Iwa has four and five tails and Taki has the seven tails. Each village has had the tailed beast's since the founding of the hidden village system as a way to balance the power between the shinobi nations. It is a very important job that only very few shinobi are asked to do. Do you understand Naruto, repeat what I just said." The third Hokage asked. He didn't ask because he thought the boy wasn't paying attention. The boy was squirming too much to not be. He asked because he really needed Naruto to understand what he was saying. This information could save his life.

Naruto looked at the professor while trying to fight the urge to sleep. He had never been very good at listening to lectures but was trying his best to listen knowing the importance of what he was saying. Naruto answered with his quiet serous voice that he only ever used when in a discussion about the monster he contained. " Yeah I was listening old man. I'm a jinchriki and there are others like me. Almost all the other villages have more than us and I have the one with the most tails. And something about jinchrikis and power. I don't get that?" Naruto looked at the floor while he talked and couldn't help but clutch his jacket over his stomach as if that would protect him from what he contained. As much as he didn't want to listen he did and couldn't help but think I'm not alone. And wonder what life was like for the others. The hokage let out a soft cough interupting Narutos thoughts.

"Simply put, many view jinchrikis as weapons of mass destruction or army killers. In the great wars they were often the deciding factor of battles. Jinchirikis are kage strength sometimes even higher than kage strength shinobi. They keep balance between the nations through the threat that they represent against the other nations. When the containers of one nation is considered weaker than the others and the village of the container is weakened the village in question becomes endangered. A weakened village with a weak Jinchiriki become a village at war. Do you understand now Naruto?" Naruto eyes still did not leave the floor as he answered. "My job is to be more scary and awesome than the other guys so we don't go to war." said Naruto as he tried to keep his mask in place.

The old man nodded as he wished what the boy was saying wasn't true. "Yes Naruto that's correct but there is more that you are responsible for and there are severe consequences to both yourself and the village if you fail. Or if the village view you as an unsuitable host. Do you know what those consequences are Naruto?" Naruto shakes his head no. He has an idea but wishes he was wrong. "Naruto if you fail at worst the nine tails could be released on the village or somewhere else and create immeasurable damage or the village could face war. This is why if those in power in the village don't think you can handle your responsibility as our jinchriki they will remove the kyubi from you and it will be placed in a new host and in the process you will die. What I'm about to tell Naruto is very, very important and I need you to listen and understand what I'm about to tell. You need to know what you are responsible for and what's expected of you as our jinchiriki and you need to know the consequences of failure and what the village will do to avoid that failure. Naruto I can't stress enough how important this is for you to understand. I'm going to explain your situation and I need you to listen to me and repeat what I say after I say it. This might be the most important thing I ever teach you. Now what did I say Naruto."

Naruto looked at the hokage eyes shining with the determination. "You said it's my job is to be the strength of the village and to protect everyone from the nine tails. If I don't prove to the village that I can do it someone else will and I will die. But that's not going to happen old man because I promise you that I will be best the village has ever seen I'll make them see that they can trust me to protect them." This made the hokage who was aging years in this conversation smile at the boy. He had new faith that Naruto might make it past the odds of the jinchriki survival rate.

"I know you can Naruto. I need you to understand the consequences before I tell you the ways for you to avoid them. The obvious ones are the release of the Kyubi and war. But there is also the likely possibility of the Kyubi being resealed if you are seen as unfit. Naruto do you know how we choose someone to become the container?" Naruto nods no. "In the past a member of our allied nation of Uzushiogakure would send a member of their Uzumaki clan to become the host. Unfortunately Uzushiogakure was destroyed during your mother's childhood. Few survived uzushiogakure's destruction only your mother and our host at the time survived. As far as I know you are the last of the Uzumaki. Any kids or grandkids you have will be added to top of the list for possible containers; due to your Uzumaki heritage. And could one day become a container and as a result live a life-like yours. At the moment though we don't have any Uzumaki left in the village besides you. So we have to use the other village's means of choosing a host.

The other villages choose their host by picking the strongest person from the current kages family that is of proper age. The philosophy behind this is that the host will be loyal to the village because of their relationship to the kage and will have inherited some of the strength of the kage. This strength will help them to successfully wield the power of the beast.

Naruto If tomorrow we needed to remove the Kyubi from you the new host will be Konohamaru. At the moment he is the only person in the village who could replace you. I need you think about what that means Naruto. Then I want you to repeat what I said so I know you understand. This is important. " As the old kage left lecture mode he couldn't help but grimace and wish what he was saying wasn't true and that he wouldn't hurt both boys by doing what he would do if he must.

Naruto's brain was over welmed by this information. He found himself understanding something unbelievable only to more on to some thing he never thought of before. He had a clan. A real clan like Sasuke's and the others in his class. He had family. He had family. And his family didn't leave him. His family died long before he was even born. Naruto's heart filled with joy over having a family. That great the loss soon replaced at the thought of his families death. Then his heart started to fill with dread at the thought of having his future children take his place. Naruto swore that he would never make his family carry his burden.

He was then filled with more terror as he thought of the little boy who looked up to him and called him boss, who thought he was strong and cool like no one else had, who was in every meaning of the word his brother even though he only meet the brat the other day and he stuck to him like some unwanted feet fungus. His head filled with thoughts of Konohamaru walking down the street followed by whispers and glares. He saw Konohamaru the prince of the village become an outcast. Naruto saw Konohamaru's family, friends and village that all once loved and praised him abandon, avoid and treat him as a leper. He saw Konohamaru's lonely walk and the ferocity he used to cling to the very few people he had left. He saw Kono wish that the people would go back to the old nickname of honored grandson instead of whispers of demon and other such names. He saw a small boy fight the darkness around him and try his hardest not to let the darkness fill his heart. He saw him fight monsters both of the human verity and the non-human verity. He saw Kono cry when no one was watching in one of many attempts to bury the hurt. He saw the struggle of the boy. He saw the boy ask "why me". He saw Konohamaru asking him why he didn't protect him. But worst of all he saw boys eyes go from the incidence, joy, and respect he showed when he looked at Naruto. To a dull state filled with mistrust, darkness and little hope. Naruto swore that he would not let the little boy take his burden because he couldn't handle it. Kono whether he liked or not would stay as the honored grandson. He would dedicate his life to this no matter what he needed to give up to carry out his new goal.

Naruto fisted his shirt tighter as if it would stop the demon from leaving his body. And spoke with the utmost confidence. "My family were the only ones who could hold the tailed beasts. I'm the only one left. If I fail my kids or Kono will take my place. There will never be another kyubi jinchirii the Kyubi's stuck with me. I won't let anyone else take my place. What do you need me to do old man because I am going to be so awesome that no one will think of removing the kyubi from me. Other villages will quake in terror at the mention of my name. And fuzzy will behave like a caged house cat and will spend his days sleeping never thinking of leaving because of my might. It won't be easy, but I will do it. Tell me what you need me to do old man. Sit back and be amazed of Naruto Uzumaki and his awesomeness."

Sarutobi looked at the boy as he declared that he would be the best host the village ever had, speak to him with more determination than he had ever seen in the boy before. Sarutobi didn't know what he expected Naruto to answer when he told him that he could be killed at any moment if the village didn't think he was doing a good job. And that those he cared about would be forced to do his job instead. The boy was so much like Kushina that he thought that he might react like her and weep at the harsh reality of his life. Or possibly go cold like Mito and the other containers did around others. But at the same time Naruto's response was so Narutoish. Naruto did not know when to give up and would do anything to protect the things he cared about. This was something he inherited form his father and Jiriaya. The part of Sarutobi that was a dreamer wished Naruto the best of luck.

Slightly eased the hokage told Naruto what he had to do as container of the nine tails. Naruto paid more attention to his words then he had to anything else in his life and burned the rules in to his head.

Rule 1: Never release the kyubi.

Rule 2: Always use the foxes power as a last resort.

Rule 3: Only train in the foxes power at the command of the hokage and only out of the village and with teachers of the hokage's choice.

Rule 4: Use as little amount of kyubi chakra as possible in necessary situations.

Rule 5: Strive to have control over the beast to the level of the Kumo jinchiriki but not at the risk of loss of control and only if the village might be going to war.

Rule 6: Never use the kyubi chakra in the village unless the village being invaded or attacked and the only way to stop the enemy is use the kyubi.

Rule 7: Never unless ordered to by a high-ranking officer (Hokage, sannin, élite Jonnin) use Kyubi chakra around comrades. Except during battle were servivial is not asured with out use of Kyubi chakra.

Rule 8: Do not die.

Rule 9: Do not get seriously injured to the point you might die and if you do use everything in your power to tell the village and get to a retrievable spot away from people for the village to start an extraction.

Rule 10: Never become captured by the enemy. And if ever captured do anything possible to escape and make back to the village. If you can't make it to the leaf before recapture die on fire nation soil.

Rule 11: Do not fall into state where you could no longer be a shinobi.

Rule 12: Always be of strong mental health.

Rule 13: Never act rashly or with compromised emotions doing so would put others at risk.

Rule 14: Never take revenge or harm anyone from the village, the land of fire, allied nation of the land of fire, client, or diplomat for something that they did to you whither or not it was because of what you contain.

Rule 15: Be a supremely strong shinobi. Or the be the strongest Jinchiriki rule. That means being strong enough to meet or succeed the power of the other nation's hosts. That means as a genin jinchiriki he has to be able to equal the strength of a chunin on his own and equal the power of a low jonin when using kyubi chakra. At chunin level a jinchiriki must equal the strength of a jonin on his own and equal the strenght of a kage or sannin with kyubi chakra. As a jonin a jinchiriki must be in the ranks of the strongest in the village and must be at least second strongest in the village.

Rule 16: Be civil and respect full to everyone who is not an enemy of the land of fire.

Rule 17: Obey all rules and laws of the village and to never receive a black mark to your shinobi record.

Rule 18: Protect the village at all costs.

Rule 19:Do not tell anyone out of the village about jinchriki status and those who told from the village should only be told if they are able to keep their mouth shut, a ninja or spouse and preferably told in a situation were withholding such information puts them in danger. If ever uncertain of the person needing to know don't tell or ask a commanding officer if they know the secret.

Rule 20: Live a life filled with love and friendship and you will do all that's asked of you. (As added by the first and second Jinchiriki of the kyubi.)

Naruto and the third hokage spent much of the night and the early morning going over the rules until Naruto fully remembered and understood them and all situations they apply to. What the rules basically meant was to become very strong on his own, protect the village, try not to use kyubis power, don't die or get injured seriously, treat others with respect, fallow the law and rules of the leaf and the land of fire and live a fulfilling life. Naruto walked out of the office that following morning dedicate his life to following and exceeding these rules so the task didn't fall on others.

It left him with four very important things to do. One he must become strong so he can protect the village and resist the kuybis power and not end up injured or dead. Two he must forgive the villagers and actively try to fit the image and manners that's expected from a shinobi of the leaf. Three he must make time to spend with his friends they would keep him sane and away from the darkness. And forth he should do everything in his power to prepare the next jinchiriki so he or she will be ready for the job just incase he didn't succseed. And when he felt in awe of the monumental task before him that morning and many times later that day he keep thinking to do it for Konoharmaru. For you friends. For your sensei's. For the old man.

When he finished his talk with the hokage, the hokage gave him a stack of books. The first was four books were journals written by his predecessors an edited diary from each of them detailing their time as host and a guide-book written by both on how to live as a jinchriki. He was also given a set of journals for himself to write his guide lines and to record his life. He was given a book on the shinobi rules and a few on the laws of the village, land of fire and allied nations. The old man also made a trip to his personal library and gave Naruto a set of books that went over all the basic subjects that have ever been taught in the academy and books ranging from genin to chunin skill level for just about every shinobi art. The third also instructed Naruto to talk with Kakashi about what to focus on first. The last thing he was given was not allowed to leave the office and was read before he left with the hokage for early morning ramen. It was an edited bio on all known jinchiriki past and present. Naruto learned something very important from this file. All the other jinchiriki have always been of at least jonin strength if they survived. Those who were not completely crazy and were somewhat successful in the shinobi world were Kage strength. And all were stronger than he was now. If he was to survive and protect his love ones he had to get stronger he had to change.

*For Konohamaru*

Chappter 2: Small unnoticeable changes.

Summary: After his talk with the hokage Naruto knows that he can't fool around anymore. He has a job that is arguably as important as the hokage's and if he can't handle the pressure then konohamaru will have his job instead. And that is something he can't risk. If that means that he has to give up some small things and keep some of his thoughts to himself then that's a small price to pay. Too bad no one notices except for Kakashi, Iruka and the Hokage.

Thank you dear readers for reading. Please review I cannot improve without your comments. Please forgive my spelling and grammer it has always been my weak point. Continuation of "For Konohamaru" is dependent on my inspiration to continue and support. As long as I'm inspired I will update every other week on Wednesday, Saturday or Sunday. There will also be no romantic pairs Naruto is 12-13 in this story and if continued he won't get any older at the completion and he will be too busy to have that kind of relationship.

Also if you liked "For Konohamaru" please give my other stories a try. The time you take to read and comment on any of my work is greatly appreciated.


	2. Small unnoticeable changes

For Konohamaru

*I DO NOT OWN NARUTO* I JUST LIKE MESSING WITH HIS LIFE

Chapter 1:Burdens

Summary: After his first D Rank Mission Naruto is asked to stay in the hokage's office where he learns what his role is as a jinchiriki and the risked involved. When he learns that if he fails at being a good jinchiriki the job will go to Konohamaru he decides he will do anything not to fail. Even at the risk of giving up some of who he is as a person.

Chappter 2: Small unnoticeable changes.

Summary: After his talk with the hokage Naruto knows that he can't fool around anymore. He has a job that is arguably as important as the hokages and if he can't handle the pressure then it won't be his anymore. And that is something he can't risk. If that means that he has to give up some small things and keep some of his thoughts to his self then that's a small price to pay. Too bad no one notices except for Kakashi, Iruka and the Hokage.

The morning after speaking with the hokage the village was the same the only person changed was Naruto. And even his life hadn't really changed in many ways. He ate ramen. Waited many hours for Kakashi to arrive to team practice. He spared with his team and lost. Worked on team building exercises. Went on a D rank to weed a grumpy guys garden. Listened to Kakashi give the mission report to the hokage.

What was different that day was he patiently waited for his teacher and did not yell at him when he was late. He never liked when Iruka sensei yelled at him for being late and often times he had a good reason so Kakashi sensei mite to. When they worked on team building he paid attention and did not complain about Sasuke. On the D rank he was polite and tried to only pull weeds. And let his teacher deal with the client after accidentally got dirt on the client when he pulled a stubborn weed. And when his team mates later asked him if he could do anything right he told them he would be more careful next time. While telling himself that it wasn't his fault and letting it go. Instead of yelling at them and calling them names. When his team gave their report he still fidgeted but stayed quiet and said hokage sama instead of old man when the hokage dismissed his team. He then followed his sensei to their training field and asked to talk to him when Kakashi dismissed them.

He asked his sensei to talk somewhere safe and told him about his talk with the hokage last night. And told Kakashi that he needed help to change to become a better shinobi. His sensei told him that he could not help him too much at the moment because Narutos skills where so far behind Narutos peers. But Kakashi gave him instructions on where to start. Kakashi also told Naruto to first read the journals that were given to him because they were probably the most valuable lessons to someone in his condition. Kakashi also instructed Naruto to write in his journal every day even if it was just a few paragraphs of what happen and how he felt. And to work on his guide if he thought there were things another host would need to learn. Then work on all the academy skill level books. Kakshi instructed Naruto to ask himself or Iruka for help in anything he got stuck on. Kakashi also told naruto that everytime he finished one of the academy books he should have Iruka test him for mastery and repeat if he didn't master the books Materials. He also gave Naruto a tip on how to quickly catch up.

Narutos new daily orders were to make ten shadow clones and give them each one of his books to read, take notes and master books skills. The clones were to work on this all day until they ran out of chakra or were to pop one at a time every half hour when Naruto went to sleep. Before team meetings(Time before Kakashi arrives for team meetings) Naruto was to personally work on anything that Iruka wanted him to. When Kakashi dismissed the team Naruto was to personally work on physical skills unless meeting Iruka. Later was free time for friends.

When Naruto left Kakashi he bumped in to Konohamaru and his friends excitedly chattering about how awesome they were going to be when they joined the academy. Naruto gave them tips about the academy some good, some that would probably get them in trouble. He then brought them out for ramen and bought each a bowl and only had a meager six bowls so he could afford to buy them theirs. He even spent the rest of the day playing ninja with him even though people were giving him the evil eye over it. Next time he would have to bring them some place private so no one would make a big deal over the village outcast playing with the hokages grandson. He then walked the kids home because it was almost dark and ha had seen adults do that kind of thing with kids. Before going home himself and getting some much-needed sleep.

*For Konohamaru*

A month and a half later

A little over a month later after his first D Rank Naruto finished the books from the academy and was now a solid genin according to Iruka sensei. Kakashi started him on chakra control he could walk up the tree and now was working on water walking. He had memorized the books on the rules and laws. He now had three reading clones working on learning the basic ninjutsu that all gennin were expected to learn before they become chunin, three clones working on genjutsu that was recomened for all gennin to learn before becoming chunnin, three worked on learning the taijutsu forms (clones can learn the form and some battle instinct but most taijutsu only the original could learn) and one clone working on Bukijutsu. After training his taijutsu improved to the point where he followed the basic form and did not have many holes but still had his unpredictability in spars.

He learned /re learned and mastered all the E rank skills from the academy. He could now use the transformation technique to transform into any random person who is not the Hokage, Iruka, or his go to naked blond and he could now transform into any common animal or common weapon. He re learned the rope escape Technique until he could get out of any normal rope and some minor chakra binding rope in under ten seconds. He learned his teachers One Thousand Years of Death Technique which apparently use to be taught at the academy until after the third war when civilians started to get a say in what was taught in the academy and found this technique as a form of rape. He practiced his Cloak of Invisibility Technique to the point where he no longer holds it upside down in stressful situations then practiced it some more with Konohamaru just because got tired of a square box following him everywhere. He also re learned the Kawarimi to the point he could do on instinct. And after starting water walking he was finally able to make a basic clone as long as he spammed out fifteen to twenty at a time.

He also learned all the D Rank techniques that were available for all leaf shinobi. He now had an arsenal of 2 shuriken jutsu's the Kage Shuriken Jutsu and the manipulated shuriken technique (both mastered). He learned two genjutsu the Demonic Illusion: Hell Viewing Technique and The Kasumi Jusha jutsu. Though he was barely adequate at either gen jutsu both were extremely obvious to anyone who is above a highly skilled genin because he uses half a kage bushin amount of chakra on the effected person so anyone familiar with their chakra systems knows there under genjutsu. Both are also flawed because he can't use it on selected people because the amount of chakra he puts out the entire battle field is covered in the illusion taking out friends and enemies. That makes his genjutsu only usable in battles away from comrades. On the positive side for Naruto's genjutsu when it's used due to the thick ness and wildness of his chakra it makes it harder for an average ninja to release the genjutsu and costs them more chakra to do so. This makes it so no gennin level and low chunin level opponent can escape it, and all chunin level opponents that do suffer significant chakra lose. Both his gen jutsus were lacking because he couldn't preform them in the intended format. His Demonic Illusion: Hell Viewing Technique started with a hurricane of leaves instead of a swirl of leaves making it obvious to any ninja that he's using some sort of genjutsu. The flaw in his Kasumi Jusha jutsu was that instead of one opponent appearing and multiplying as they are attacked hundreds appear near each ninja nearby are quickly seen as fake because they are easily walked through from the start and he couldn't get the part of the jutsu working where some believe it's real on anyone above low gennin. He was trying to improve both but he wouldn't be successful until he improved his chakra control.

Over the one month training he also learned the five basic genin ninjutsu's which consisted of two close – mid range jutsus, two mid to long range jutsus and one close to long range jutsu. The long to close range jutsu was the shunshin he almost mastered it but he still had to adjust the smoke cloud because his covered four feet of his surrounding area with smoke. His two long to midrange jutsus were the Paper Shiriken jutsu and the Kirigakure jutsu they were his most proficient jutsus. The Paper Shuriken jutsu he learned from the old man. The hokage received the only scroll the leaf had on the paper shuriken jutsu when Jiriaya invented it for his student that was fond of origami and came from a poor country were real shuriken were expensive. Unfortunately its life in the Leaf's library was very lonely because most ninjas can easily afford basic weapons and don't want to waste chakra on making them especially when they are ineffective when wet. Naruto due to his vast chakra felt no drain when adding chakra to his paper and was able to make them sharper than normal weapons. And because he added more chakra then usual they didn't fall apart when wet unless hit by water jutsu. It also helped him met the recommend weapon count of genin now that he didn't have to buy all his supplies. His only mistake in the jutsu was that his chakra hardened the weapons more than others did making them harder and heavier.

Kirigakure jutsu was also found at the leaf's library it was originally added there by a Uchiha clan member when he copied it off a mist ninja who never heard of the clan that use to stay in the confounds of the land of fire. Naruto's Kirigakure jutsu was fully functional but he could not control it like a true master. When he used it he was able to make a whole battle field covered with an extremely thick blue fog that couldn't be seen through by anyone beides himself using only the water from his canteen. The down side is he can't alter the thickness of the fog, the area covered or make the fog the proper color because it is so thick with chakra. It also acted nothing like Kirigakure jutsu when he performs it over an actual water source. The first time he tried it with the stream in the training field his chakra poured out until the stream was completely saturated with chakra then made a floating field of dark blue water. Kakashi sensei told him he accidentally created a new water jutsu but he had to alter it if he wanted it to be a complete jutsu. Because even though no one can see through it. The water is too dense to move in but not too dense that a higher level opponent couldn't or dense enough to block attacks. The problem is that he can't control it enough where it doesn't surround himself or comrades and can't make air pockets causing him to release the jutsu when he can't breathe. Kakashi sensei told him told him that if he could make the water denser and not affect himself he could easily use it as battle field wide slightly weaker version of the water prison jutsu and drown a battle field of opponents. Easily making his water fields a high C rank jutsu or above depending on how easy it is to move around in.

His close to mid-range jutsus were his worse ninjutsu because of his bad chakra control. They were the kanashibari jutsu/ temporary paralysis jutsu and the donton: shinju zashu jutsu. His donton jutsu wasn't really bad it properly hid him and he could pop out and properly hit and or bury his target (if not a little slow). The problem with it was that it cost him a kage bushin amount of chakra when it should cost the amount of an academy bushin. The other negative was that anyone who can sense chakra could find his large chakra blob in the dirt.

Naruto change to himself over this month was more than change in skills he also changed his daily schedule and his self. His mornings and half the afternoon were still spent for training and team duties were still the same but his afternoons had changed. Where before he would get dismissed from Kakashi at one go to eat ramen then train until sundown. He now made time for friends and training. After reading the books by the former jinchirikis and their insistence that relationships with those in the village were extremely important in keeping the kyubi at bay. Naruto realized that he hasn't seen anyone besides his teachers and team mates since graduation. That caused him to start operation hang out. He first asked his team mates if they wanted to occasionally hang out after practice to increase relations. When Sasuke left without a word and Sakura followed. Naruto took that as a no. He then found team ten and asked them if they wanted to hang out after training to improve their relationships with each other so they could work better together later. Ino said no and left right after Naruto explained that Sasuke was not interested. But Shikamaru gave him a sure why not because it would give him an excuse to use with his mom to get out of training and chores. Choji agreed right after Shikamaru. Naruto also got team eight to agree. At first when he asked Kiba said no because he would rather spend that time training. But when Naruto asked Shino who agreed to meet when he didn't have clan training with his dad just because someone from his class remembered him and asked him to join something. Then when Hinata joined because of her massive crush on Naruto. Kiba joined so he wasn't left out.

And that was how team eight, Naruto, Shikamaru and Choji started to hang out after team meetings. Every day they would be released at around one and eat the massive bento feast that Chojis mom and Hinata made for them with the added drinks and snacks everyone else brought. Hinata would faint when Naruto complimented her cooking. And would be out of it until two with Kiba by her side. They would sometimes all chat about their day or watch clouds with Shikamaru. But eventually the started to have shogi matches mixed in. It started when Asuma left the shogi board behind after playing with Shikamaru. Naruto offered to play because he never had before. Naruto quickly lost his first match. He then learned to play by watching the three-minute matches between Shino and Shikamaru and started to join in regularly. Shikamaru kept playing even though he always easily won because he never found anyone to play with besides Asuma and his dad. Eventually Kiba complained that it was always boring watching them play shoji like old men. That's when Naruto thought of the idea of using his kage bushin as the pieces and making a giant board out of the training field and having the players move theirs places by announcing the desired move. Though when a naruto shogi piece was captured instead of going to the other side the winning clone would throw its kuni at the losing one. Using clones as shogi peacies had the benefit of helping Naruto rapidly learn strategy. He still lost to Shikamaru in their now five-minute long games but he now won a few times against Shino and Hinata the few times she decided to play. The sensei's even showed up a few times. Asuma sensei stayed a few times and attempt to finally win a game of shogi agents Shikamaru he lost but agreed that the game was more fun with Naruto clones. Kurenai sensei came about once a week just to make sure the boys behaved around Hinata and to get a few laughs at Hinata's attempts at doing anything near her crush. Kakashi even came once when he heard there was some secret genin and genin sensei club going on after team meetings. After teasing Asuma for repeatedly losing to a kid. He faced Shikamaru in Naruto shogi battle using Kakashi clones verses Shikamaru controlled Naruto clones. The match lasted five minutes and was harder than the victor wanted to admit. But in the end Kakashi clones took out Naruto clones in a beautiful stream of fire jutsus. Naruto who didn't even care that his sensei repeated to violently kill his copies that day Kakashi became Naruto's hero and he showed it by hugging his sensei to death followed by Naruto praising and basking in his sensei's glory. Asuma who was glad that someone finally beat the kid treated Kakashi all he could drink Sake in celebration.

The genin hangout sessions ended at around three pm when the clan kids had to go home for clan training and Naruto went to the academy to pick up Konohamaru corps. Naruto started to pick up Konohamaru when he went to academy to get training advise from Iruka and found out Konohamaru had to spend an extra two hours at the academy waiting for Ebisu to pick him up for extra training. Naruto ended up visiting the hokage and asking permission to pick up Konohamaru after school and bring him training in-between Ebisu training. Then Mogi and Udon 1followed their best friend. They latter quickly followed in to a schedule. Naruto would pick the kids up and race them to the training grounds. Naruto and the kids stretched. Naruto would then work on things that too advanced for them while the kids worked on academy home work with a Naruto clone. They then joined together to work on the physical exercise until Ebisu showed up. Ebisu would show up and train the kids for about an hour or two and tell Naruto what he was doing wrong. Depending on the time Naruto would occasionally reword Konohamaru corps by taking the kids out to dinner or a game of Ninja with them. When they later learned paper shuriken jutsu he asked them if he could keep the paper shuriken and in exchange a turned a few of them into practice set for them to use. Naruto even let the chibi's give him a makeover much to Moegi's excitement.

It all started with Naruto asking Ebisu if he could barrow Konohamaru and friends instead of training so they could go clothes shopping with him. Naruto figured that if he was with the Hokage's grandson at least one or two of the shinobi shops might let him in. Ebisu then invited himself along because he was terrified that Naruto would make the kids want to were nothing but orange. But was pleasantly surprised when Naruto told them to find things in neutral colors. When Naruto explained that his current clothes were his academy clothes that he couldn't replace until he saved up some extra money from missions Ebisu even helped. Moegi and Udon found a tan pair of pants that were on sale for him. Konohamaru found a dark blue jacket with the Uzumaki spiral in the back on clearance because it was from the time the clan existed. Ebisu casually handed him a pack of bandages and a black bandana. And suggested he use the bandanna for stealth missions to hide his hair. And told him to get the pants the next size up and use the bandages to strap the loose parts to his person. Ebisu was an orphan from the previous war and understood how tight money could be and had experienced putting all his money into clothes to outgrow them a few months later and not have money to replace them. So even though he could have let the kid learn on his own Naruto had helped him out a few times with the Honorable Grandson and Ebisu was honor bound to repay him. Naruto thanked Ebisu and the kids and grabbed a multiple cheap plain white and black long and short-sleeved shirts a sized too big and a few white shirts with the Uzumaki spiral on the front. When Naruto went to check out he saw a familiar pair of goggles and grabbed them before he left. When he was outside the store he told the kids to close their eyes that he had a thank you present for them and placed a pair of goggles on each kids head. While the kids were in awe of their cool new goggles that just like the bosses. Ebisu questioned there functionality. Naruto told Konoharmaru corps that Ebisu was right that there was a few important uses for their goggles. Naruto told them to wear them when they start weapons training in school they would protect their eyes from the poor weapon throws of their class mates. And to wear them during spars outside and then use the dusty academy training grounds to their advantage.

The last thing that Naruto did in that month and half was pick up a set of mission request forms from the Hokage's office. One form to fill out and send to his sensei and one for the Hokage. Both requesting that team seven be given on a low risk C Rank mission. Such as low risk guard duty or border control of a minor border. Kakashi later followed Naruto's example and sent a skills update report to the Hokage and a request for a low C rank for his team.

*For Konohamaru*

First C Rank

It was an ordinary day for team seven they woke up waited three hours for Kakashi to show up then went on a mission. Their sixth capture Tora mission this week. They even caught her in a record two and a half hours. Not because of skill or team work just the power of having gone on the Tora mission eight times and having learned her hiding, evading and eating habits. That and the many shadow clones used to heard her helped. Sasuke and Sakura keep wondering how they kept getting the Tora mission but Naruto and Kakashi weren't in the least they both requested it. Kakashi requested to get the team ready for C Ranks.

Naruto because he needed the money and the Tora mission paid as well as a low C Rank. D ranks taken by genin teams didn't pay much after the village took their ten percent and Kakashi took his half of the left over each genin received 7500ryo (735 dollars) compared to the average 3700ryo (368 dollars) per D rank. (Using a 100 ryo = 1000 yen = ten American dollars or ryo x 10 /100= USD or USD x100 /10= ryo). Naruto needed the money. Now that he is a gennin he no longer received money from the state his apartment cost him 20000 ryo per month and his heating, electricity, water and garbage was another 3200ryo, followed by his monthly food bill of 5800 ryo and his gennin clothes shopping trip 6790ryo his first month and a half of genin cost him 35790ryo. Then when Naruto thought that he had more money than he ever had in his life he ran into a few bills he never had to pay for before the monthly shinobi license bill 500ryo(used for upkeep of training grounds and public buildings), the genin education fund 10,000ryo per month(used to pay sensei's) and his health insurance 2000ryo. He also found out that he had to pay his rent three months ahead as a genin in case of being sent on unexpected mission. These expenses turned Naruto 93,300ryo and turned it into 5010ryo (501USD).

What was different about this day was that the third found the perfect C rank for them. And the hokage was about to tell them as soon as they entered his office.

Team seven had again re captured the devil cat. It was securely raped in Naruto's Jacket and had long ago given up the struggle agents return to its mistress. Instead Tora looked like a napping royal going on a leisurely carriage ride whom happened to show her annoyance with the driver by occasionally banging(read as viciously clawing) agents the driver window. Naruto didn't mind too much. He was forcing the cat to leave her freedom and forcing her back into captivity. He would be mad too if he constantly made to leave his lover and his chosen home to be the trophy and stress ball of the dyamos wife. At the same time for a cat Tora had a really good life and was a spoiled brat; just wanting to do the few things she was not allowed. While Naruto understood her temper tantrums, he didn't feel sorry for her. Tora belonged with her master who really did love her in spite of her slightly abusive hugs. It also helped that lady Shima paid the cats weight in ryo for her safe return. Sasuke and Sakura keep an eye on Naruto and the cat each daring the cat to escape and possibly meet her end and Naruto to carelessly drop her and make them chase it again. Kakashi on the other hand had more things to do then worry over a cat. He spent his walk to the tower staring at his porn.

In the hokages office the three children stood at attention behind Kakashi and Naruto only fidgeted a little bit. It was still hard for him to stay quiet and still. Kakashi gave his report, lady Shima took back her cat only to lose it in the lobby. Naruto was about to offer team sevens cat catching skills but was interrupted by the Hokage.

The old man donned in his robes stood up and eyed team seven. "Kakashi do you still think that team seven is ready for a D rank." Kakashi gave one of his eye smiles. "There more ready than my genin team was for our first C Rank. Hokage sama. Besides think of the look on their cute little faces when they relies that C ranks are just as boring as D ranks. " Lazely replied Kakashi.

Iruka looked from his spot on the mission desk and spoke. "Hokage sama you can't really be sending team seven on a C ranks already. They have barely been ninjas for a month and haven't gained as much skill as what is normally expected for a C rank mission or bonded enough as a team. There not you Kakashi." Kakashi looked at Iruka and gave him a hidden smile. He was glad that some one cared for his students that had so few to care for them. "Maa, maa Iruka sensei. The kids will be fine. Sasuke was already high genin level when I got him and has improved since. He needs to be challenged if he is to continue his growth. Sakura is the smartest of her generation she knows the theory inside and out. She just needs some practical experience to get better. And Naruto has working harder than anyone else could to catch up. He is now at a solid high genin level and is ready to learn chunin level stills. Before any of team seven can advance they need real mission experience. And while their team work isn't the best it is functional. They are the type of team that learns to work with each other through battle. They are ready. And if we run into trouble I'm strong enough to handle a simple C or even a B rank while protecting them."

The hokage smiled and spoke to his soldiers. "Thank you for the comments Kakashi and Iruka. You both brought up some valid points. I believe that Team seven can handle a very simple D rank. The one I picked out is an escort mission to wave for an old man afraid of bandits. If it was in the land of fire I might have been classified as a D rank. I would like to see what the genin think." Sasuke was the first to speak. " Hokage sama I have been ready since the academy to take on challenging missions. I'm not gaining any of the skills with D Rank missions.I need to beat that man. I can't do that by catching cats. I need to get stronger for when he comes back to face me I don't have much time." Sakura was the next to speak up. "Hokage sama Sasuke kun is more than ready for an escort mission and I'm way above the level of cat catching." Naruto looked up at the hokage his eyes asking if he could speak. A few months ago he would have screamed to the heavens that he was ready. And on the inside the inner him was jumping up and down doing a happy dance. On the outside he just nodded his head in return and started to fold a piece of paper into what would be a kunai. "Hokage sama, team seven is ready for a C rank. Sakura is our brains and reason and when she isn't fawning over Sasuke(Saying teme in his mind). Sasuke is our muscle he's good with weapons and has a strong arsenal of fire jutsu's above genin level. He could easily use both to take out anyone below genin level. And Kakashi sensei is one of the strongest in the village he can handle anything. And I'm awesome. I've improved a lot and can make better use of my vast chakra. I'm our defense and my clones and other skills are perfect for providing escape if for some reason we need to escape."

Hokage smiled as watched once again the moment that all genin go through were they slowly release the threads of childhood and blindly jump into the ninja world. "Very well. I believe team seven is ready for their first C Rank mission. Send in Tazuna." The kids of team seven started to break into smiles at the praise of their hokage and of excitement for their first taste of adventure. The genins smiles soon left the moment the drunken old man who was their client walked in. The half-drunk man looked at team seven and started to get worried a bunch of kids had no chance of surviving Gato and the adult didn't look that strong. "You can't be seriously thinking about sending a bunch of kids to protect me. They don't look like they could protect their milk money from a teenager let alone an old man from bandits. Especially the small fry. I paid good money for this mission and expect real ninjas to protect me."

In the past Naruto would have attacked and yelled at anyone that doubted his ninja skill. But a month of D ranks with disgruntled clients and orders to shut up, be nice and take the abuse. Naruto had learned to deal with similar situations. In his head he yelled all the things he wanted to say to the old man. Then counted to ten and tried to see it from the old man's prospective. It made sense that the old civilian man thought 12 year olds couldn't protect him. Civilian armies contained adults 18 and over. And small civilian armies were known to be taken out by bandits. To a civilian team seven didn't look like much. Naruto then did the thing that he learned was most important with dealing with disgruntled clients. He shut up and let Kakashi handle everything that was above Narutos pay grade. Besides Kakashi had do something to earn his pay.

Luckily for Kakashi the hokage handled the client this time and explained that team seven was very skilled for what he could afford. And would be more than enough to handle a few bandits. Team seven was then dismissed and Tanzuna was sent back to his hotel. Sasuke was the first to disappear and Sakura followed him. Naruto and Kakashi were the only two left outside the tower. Kakashi looked like he was to engaged in his book to move. But in reality Naruto had used the small hand singnal Kakashi taught Naruto to use when he needed something. While it looked like he was reading Kakashi was waiting for him to speak.

Naruto waited for his sensei to finish reading his page before speaking. "Sensei do you know if we will be back by the end of the month." Kakashi slightly looked up from his book wondering what was bothering his student. "Maa, maa the mission is expected to last about a month but usually these things tend to run late. Civilians walk slowly and stretch out our time to get their money's worth. Why so worried about the time got a hot date I don't know about." "Sensei where would I get the time to go on a date? Let alone where would I find a real girl who would like me, agree to go a date with me and have a father who would allow her anywhere near me. My dating pool is limited to Ayame who I can't date at the risk at losing my ramen supplies and Moegi when she's way older and if her civilian parents don't figure out who I am. I need to know what to do about my rent. I paid the three-month advance thing last week. But I had to pay all my other bills and dues that week too. Even with today's pay I only have a little over half the money I owe for rent. If I need to pay now I can't. I don't know what to do." "Maa, maa I was checking Naruto. This is normally the age kids run in to the birds and the bees and what not. As for your rent since you paid ahead and will be on a mission when its due you don't have to pay until you get back. But it is a tradition of sorts to pay what you can. You said you had half your rent money already. Take that and give it to your landlord and inform her that your leaving for the month. Then give her the rest when you get back. If that's all I have cats to avoid and old ladies to help. " And with that Kakashi vanished in a shushin and Naruto soon followed his example.

In a tornado of leaves Naruto arrived at training ground ten. The current occupants were not surprised in the least being use to Naruto's entrances and too busy enjoying their food. "Oi Naruto your late. Sakura complain about your customer service skills again." Shouted Shikamaru. "Nah, got stuck in the ol. I mean the hokages office. We had a team skill review and he gave us a mission. I'll be out of the village for about a month. " Naruto said with a shit eating smile. Kiba, Shino and Naruto had started a competition over who got a C rank first. Naruto was very pleased to win. Shikamaru mumbled "Troublesome and beater you than me." That was barely heard by anyone else and Chojo agreed with small head nod and a munch of his chips. Shino was quiet and was listening to the buzzing of his bugs. Hinata congratulated Naruto and gave him some of her home-made healing ointment. An luckily Kiba stopped ranting after he had to fill his team duty of Hinata catcher. Lunch went normal for Naruto and the gang they exchanged overly exaggerated story's about their D Ranks. And played a few rounds of shogi.

When they left to go home and train the genin of teams 8 and 10 wished Naruto luck. With the guys of team 8 thinking that team 7 was going to mess up so bad that they would need to be rescued. After kiba memorized Naruto's sent and shino placed a few Kinichi on Naruto one to send for help and one female for tracking. When Naruto needed them team eight would be there.

Naruto not knowing that he had the support of team 8 shusined to the academy. To meet up with Konohamaru and corps. And landed in a swill of leaves to be greeted by a prattling academy students. Konohamaru was practically jumping up and down in excitement. " Boss, Boss did you go on any cool missions today. "Greeted Konohamaru "I bet the boss saved a princess and gave her a great big kiss before running into the sunset." Stated Moegi. "Defeated the demon again. Right boss." Udon added in his wisdom that was far above a seven year old. Naruto nodded thinking about the poor suckers stuck recapturing Tora. "Udon and Moegi are both right. I searched for the evil demon cat Tora and engaged her in battle that will become a ledgend talked about for ages. Then when I had her trapped I realized that she wasn't a demon she was a princess stuck in a witches curse. I than had prince Sasuke of the pain in the asses give Tora a kiss causing her to fall into a peaceful sleep. She then turned into a beautiful, gentle and regal kitten princess. And I brought her in her slumber to her mistress. But later turned a blind eye when she escaped the tower and her master to return to her popper lover that the Queen does not approve of. Then the hokage rewarded team seven by assigning us a C Rank mission to protect a poor defenseless a senile old man back to his country. Isn't that great guys." "I knew you rescued a princess boss. Do you think she found her lover." Asked Mogi. "Good luck on your C Rank boss. Bring us back some spoils from the enemy ninja." Added Udon. Naruto smiled and ruffled the younger kids' hair. "Thank you Udon. And I'm sure princess Tora fond her love and is running through the forest trying to avoid capture. Hey Kono are you alright. " "No you can't leave whose going to get us after school, and teach us cool stuff and, and play with us. You can't leave boss we need you. I, I can talk to grandpa and make you stay. He can't make you go. I won't let him." Naruto knelt in front of the crying boy and brought him into a hug that he wished he got when he was a sad little kid. "Everything will be fine Kono I'm going on a mission not leaving the village forever. And when I get back I'll have gifts for all of you. And I'll have new stories too. Besides I need you in the village so there is someone awesome to protect it. So stop crying that's no way for a rival of mine to behave. You'll be fine. Iruka sensei's going to take care of you while you wait for Ebisu. And Ebisu knows way more about being a ninja then me. He knows all the boring stuff but he will teach you. And you have Moegi and Udon to play with. I'll be back in a month and when I get back I need you to tell me all the things I missed."

Konohamaru smiled and wiped his tears with his scarf. "Sure thing boss. I'll watch the village when you're gone. And when you get back I'll show you how strong I've become." Naruto let go of Konohamaru and ruffed his hair and gave the kid one of his true smiles. "Hey kids how would you like to play hooky and spend the rest of the day with me."

That afternoon Naruto taught his followers how to pack for a mission and how to pay your rent before a mission. He brought them to his apartment and helped them with their homework. He made them a snack of rice balls and taught them how to water plants. He brought them to the training ground a gave them each a shadow clone army to command in their game of ninja. The Udon ninja force won. He showed them how to turn paper weapons into real ones. Then as payment for watching his plants while he was away he brought them out for ramen.

When Konohamaru corps made it home they were happy and had one of the best days of their lives. They almost forgot that their boss was leaving. Naruto was a little sad too. The younger kids had grown on him and had been unofficially adopted as siblings. He was going to miss them. But it also served to remind him that he had to do well on tomorrow's mission. Konohamaru's fate depended on his performance.

*For Konohamaru*

Chapter 3: The land of Wave

Summary: The mission started just swimmingly then escalated from there. First the old man shows up drunk and grumpy. Then Ninja attack out of the water. Then Sakura gets all high and mighty. Let's just add some extremely powerful missing nin just for the fun of it.

*For Konohamaru*

Thank you dear readers for reading. Please review I cannot improve without your comments. Please forgive my spelling it has always been my weak point. Continuation of this is dependent on my inspiration to continue and support. As long as I'm inspired I will update every other week on Wednesday, Saturday or Sunday.

Also if you liked "For Konohamaru" please give my other stories a try. The time you take to read and comment on any of my work is greatly appreciated

*For Konohamaru*

**The Math of Naruto **

Currency / ryo converter ryox10=yen. ryo x 10 / 100=USD. USD x 100 /10 =ryo. *Single in city Apartment US about 1000 per month =10000 ryo per month multiply by 2 for Naruto inflation = 20000 ryo per month * Average utility bills per month for apt. US about 160 per month = 1600 ryo x2 for Naruto inflation = 3200 ryo * food bill per month US 290= 2900ryo x 2 for Naruto inflation = 5800ryo * 5 pairs pants 40x5=200USD + 1 jacket 80+ six plain white shirts 3for 25x2=50USD +four plain black shirt 2 for 20=40USD + two long sleeve black shirts 15x2=30USD+ 2 graphic tees 20x2=40USD + bandages 20USD + chainmail 200USD+ bandanna 3USD + two sets of googles 8x2=16USD + 1 existing pair 0= 679USD 679USD= 6790ryo no inflation thanks to Konohamaru and Ebisu presence * First months' pay assume 3 D Rank a week first 4 weeks than 5 a week fifth to eighth month = 17 D ranks 8 Tora/ 9 average , Tora mission = 7500ryo, average=3700. 8 x tm +9x am= Naruto's first month pay. 8(7500)+9(3700)=93300ryo. *Left over money= months pay check- monthly living expenses-unexpected shinobi expenses, [paycheak]-{[3(rent)+food+clothes+utility]+[license+insurance +education]} =Savings=5010ryo


End file.
